


My Heart's Home Is You

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheese, Eloping, M/M, Weddings, disastrous weddings that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting married, Yukio discovers, apparently requires that you bleed money and learn how to put up with your fiance's ridiculous high school friends. It's a good thing Ryouta's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's Home Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some sort of nebulous Asian American AU, with the assumption that gay marriage is legal in California again.
> 
> (The whole being deputized as a minister thing, though? Totally legitimate. You can look it up on the internet.)

"You know," Ryouta says, stroking Yukio's back, "you don't have to do this. I could just tell my parents myself. They'll be happy, I promise. They love you!"

Yukio shakes his head. "No, I have to do this."

"You're only making things harder for yourself."

"It's not that hard!" Yukio curls his hands into fists and looks up when Ryouta's parents walk back into the living room with the tray of tea and sit down across from them.

"It's so good to see you, Yukio-kun," Ryouta's mother says, passing him a cup of tea. "You really should come around more often."

"Yes, we always like to see our son-in-law," Ryouta's father says. Yukio's face goes white, and he chuckles. "There's no need to look so scared at the mention of marriage. You'll hurt Ryouta's feelings."

"That's not it!" Yukio says. He almost spills the tea, but sets it down on the table just in time. He reaches for Ryouta's hand without thinking, and Ryouta squeezes it. "I mean, I'm not scared of marriage. That's actually...that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about today."

Ryouta's mother gasps. "Yukio-kun, have you proposed to Ryouta?"

Yukio can only nod. He had, for a very loose, non-traditional definition of "proposed." They were watching America's Next Top Model together, and Ryouta was shaking his head while Tyra ranted at one of the contestants. Yukio looked at him and touched the ring lying in his pocket. He'd been thinking about making dinner for the two of them. He would have decorated the table with candles and flowers, just the way Ryouta liked it. That would have been a good time to propose. Instead, he thought _I could do this with you for a long time_ , took out the ring, slapped it on the table next to Ryouta, and said, "Marry me."

"Oh," Ryouta said, staring. For a heartbeat, Yukio thought he would say, 'I'm not ready,' or 'I'm not sure about this, Yukio.' But the next words out of his mouth were, "Yes, yes, yes, of course. Oh my god, of course I'll marry you. I love you." He cried into Yukio's shirt, too. That part, Yukio expected.

Thankfully, Ryouta's parents don't cry. His mother says, "This is so exciting!"

"Now you'll really be our son-in-law," his father says, with a nod of approval.

It's not that Yukio expected them to object, but he still breathes a sigh of relief. Bowing at the waist, he says, "I promise to take good care of Ryouta!"

"Oh, dear," Ryouta's mother says. "I don't really think it's necessary for you to be so formal, Yukio-kun."

"And Ryouta should know how to take care of himself. He's a grown man now."

"Speak for yourself," Ryouta says, taking a sip of his tea. "I like being pampered. Now Yukio's going to have to do it for the rest of our lives, in sickness and in health." He sighs happily.

Yukio just drops his head into his hands and groans.

*

If it's up to Yukio, they would get their marriage license from the county clerk, have a small ceremony with their parents and some friends, and then eat dinner at a nice restaurant. But getting married, like everything else about a relationship, is about compromise, so Yukio agrees to a more elaborate ceremony and a reception dinner afterwards.

"We could have it at the Riverside Mission Inn," Ryouta says. "It's really pretty there, and they have a package for a courtyard ceremony."

"Let's see it," Yukio says, and Ryouta turns his laptop towards him. Yukio looks at the prices and feels his insides wither. "You know what, why don't we call Satsuki and ask for some advice?"

Satsuki is a godsend. Yukio loves Ryouta, but he doesn't think either of them could have handled planning this wedding on their own. Satsuki, on the other hand, could probably do it blindfolded, which is why Yukio doesn't understand why Shintarou has to be involved as well.

"Midorin is good with money," Satsuki says, and Ryouta nods in agreement. "He's here to help us keep track of the accounts."

"All I know is that to get married, you apparently have to bleed money," Yukio says.

Ryouta rubs his shoulders comfortingly. "It'll be fine, Yukio. We're only having a small ceremony, maybe one hundred people or so."

That's not a small number at all to Yukio, but everyone, Ryouta included, has assured him that it is for a wedding.

Satsuki looks up from the budget sheets strewn over the desk and says, "Why don't you and Ki-chan start putting together the guest list? That's going to take some time."

"Oh, right. I want to invite Momocchi and the others!" Ryouta says.

Yukio knows exactly who "the others" are. "Oh, no," he groans. "It's going to be a disaster."

Ryouta pouts. "You knew I was going to invite them even if we had a small ceremony, Yukio. They're my oldest friends."

"I know," Yukio says. "Trust me. I know."

Sometimes, he almost wishes that Ryouta and his high school friends had never made up and decided that they were, for better or for worse, bonded for life. They were like some weird version of the Power Rangers, except Yukio's pretty sure that if they had been in a superhero show, it would have been as the villains.

"What's wrong with us, Yukio?" Satsuki asks cheerfully.

"There's nothing wrong with _you_. Just with everyone else."

" _Excuse_ me," Shintarou says.

"You carry lucky items around and your hair is green," Yukio says. "Don't even start."

"Momocchi's hair is pink," Ryouta says. "And Aominecchi's hair is blue, and Murasakabaracchi's is purple, and Akashicchi's is red. I've never been able to figure out what to call Kurokocchi's hair color. Would you say it's teal?"

Yukio scrubs his hand down his face. "This is _exactly my point._ "

"Oh, speaking of Kurokocchi, we have to invite Kagamicchi too! And Takaocchi! Definitely Takaocchi. Midorimacchi wouldn't survive an hour in a social setting without him."

Yukio looks up at the ceiling. "We might as well have an entire buffet, just for Taiga."

In the end, they invite Ryouta's high school friends and people from his modeling company, as well as Yoshitaka, Hiroshi, and Mitsuhiro.

"Is that it?" Ryouta asks. "You don't want to invite anyone else from college?"

Yukio shakes his head. "You know exactly how it gets when they're around. I don't want any more than three murders on my hands by the time this wedding is over."

"Only three? You don't think you can take on Aominecchi and the others?"

Yukio raises an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I should get into fights with your friends at our wedding?"

"You could...fight for my honor?" Ryouta flutters his eyelashes. Yukio's still not sure how he does that without looking like a caricature.

"Those period dramas are going to your head. I'm not going to fight _anyone_ at this wedding, except maybe Yoshitaka, if he doesn't stop creeping out the guests."

"His pick up lines could have gotten better."

"Somehow, I highly doubt it."

*

Things don't go smoothly, but they go, and Yukio's ready to say "I do" and breathe a sigh of relief when everybody leaves. He knows everybody involved in the planning is looking forward to that, too: Satsuki calls at least four times a day about table settings and what kind of flowers Yukio and Ryouta want at the wedding; Shintarou walks around with two lucky items; and Ryouta doesn't enthuse as often about how beautiful the sunflowers will look at their reception. Still, they get to the day before the wedding without any disastrous mishaps.

Then, the rehearsal dinner happens.

"Nothing's set up," Ryouta says, pacing back on forth. "No tables, no chairs. Not that it matters, because _nobody is even here._ "

"Satsuki and Shintarou are here," Yukio says. He's not any less frazzled than Ryouta, but he's trying to hold it together. It'll only make things worse if he starts calling people to yell at them about being on time. "Satsuki's the best...woman, I guess, and Shintarou's the minister. Those are really the most important parts, right?"

"What about Kurokocchi's students? We need them too!"

Oh, right. Tetsuya's students will be carrying the ring and scattering flowers. Yukio rubs his forehead. "Satsuki, do you think you could call Tetsuya? I'll call Taiga and see what the holdup is."

It turns out that one of Tetsuya's students had to be rushed to the hospital after swallowing some Lego pieces, so he'd had to go with her. That left only Taiga to shepherd the students to the Mission Inn, which would have been fine, except that another student decided that it would be fun to go to the hospital, too, and tried to reenact the Lego eating incident. Taiga and the rest of the kindergarten class had to go to the hospital, then, and they were still stuck there. Little children, Yukio thinks, really are monsters. It's a good thing that Ryouta hasn't expressed any interest in them except for the occasional cooing.

In the end, everyone straggles in late, and the only part of the rehearsal dinner that they manage to rehearse is the part where Yukio reigns in his temper and doesn't kick anyone.

When they're lying in bed that night, Yukio strokes Ryouta's hair and tries to reassure him. "It was just the rehearsal dinner. I'm sure everyone will be on time tomorrow for the real thing."

Ryouta's voice is muffled into the pillow. "If they couldn't even make it to a rehearsal, how will they make it to the real thing?"

Yukio doesn't have anything to say to that, so he just keeps stroking Ryouta's hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Ryouta says, "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

For one terrible, cliche moment, Yukio's heart stops. Then Ryouta keeps talking. "The whole elaborate ceremony, I mean. I wanted to have a big celebration with everyone, but everything's just really messy, and...the only important part is that we get married, really."

"Are you suggesting that we...elope?"

Ryouta looks at him, his eyes a little watery. "Yes."

Yukio breathes in deeply. "Okay," he says. "I want that, too." Then he scowls and kicks Ryouta under the blanket. "But we are still going to do this ceremony afterwards, because we paid too much money to just elope! Why didn't you consider this before changing your mind!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! I didn't know that things would go so badly!"

Yukio rolls out of bed, pulling on his pants. "Come on. Shintarou's already deputized as the minister, so he can marry us now."

"Wait--just like that?"

Yukio crosses his arms and scowls at Ryouta. "Ryouta Kise, what part of 'I want to marry you right now' are you having trouble understanding?"

Ryouta's hug, although expected, still knocks Yukio to the floor.

*

"This is ridiculous," Shintarou says, taking off his glasses and polishing them, before putting them back on and looking out at the assembled guests in the courtyard. He speaks loudly enough for everyone to hear. "You two are already married. Just get to the kissing part already."

"Midorimacchi, how _could_ you?" Ryouta says. "You weren't supposed to let anyone know!"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to marry you twice! That would be a farce, and--"

"Wait," Daiki says, standing up. "What the hell do you mean Ryouta and Yukio are already married? Why did we come all the way out here then?"

Yukio turns to him. "After that disaster of a rehearsal dinner--which _all of you were late to_ \--we decided to just get married yesterday night, because we were worried that today would be a disaster too!"

"But we were on time today," Daiki says.

Yukio slaps his forehead. "That's not even the point."

"This is all really fascinating," Kazunari says, yawning elaborately, "but could we get to the part where you two declare your eternal love and then get your mack on? I'm starving."

"Yes. We wouldn't want to run late, now would we?" Seijurou says, as if he wasn't the last person to arrive yesterday _and_ today.

Yukio will strangle them all, and he's going to start with Shintarou, the filthy traitor.

Then Ryouta laughs and says, "Hey, Yukio."

"What," Yukio grouses.

Ryouta grabs his face and kisses him. It's a long kiss, and Yukio doesn't protest when Ryouta slips his tongue inside. He forgets his irritation, forgets that he wants to strangle everyone except Ryouta--until Tetsuya's voice cuts through. "Yukio, Ryouta, please. There are children present."

Yukio buries his face against Ryouta's shoulder. "I change my mind. We should have eloped to Canada."

Ryouta's fingers tangle in his hair as claps and hoots fill the courtyard. "This is still okay, though, isn't it? Being here with me and everyone else?"

"Yeah," Yukio says, sighing. He's still going to strangle everyone, but now he thinks he can wait until after the reception. After all, it wouldn't be much of a party without his family and friends. "It is."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the lyric's to Clara C's "Fish."


End file.
